Inuyasha:The Red Moon Trilogy
by chirin-chirin
Summary: The time of awakening fast approaches. When you feel the gllow of the red moon awaken..let your demon blood awaken Inuyasha


Hiya everyone! Chirin –chirin here!! This is my first so be nice!  
  
Inuyasha: The Red moon Trilogy  
Chapter 1  
  
''-Thoughts ""-speaking :: mentally speaking and youkai language  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked back with Inuyasha to the village. It was spring break, a time of peace and some much needed relaxation. For once, Inuyasha had not been mad at her for being late. In fact he had been oddly silent, which had shocked her a bit. 'Should I be worried?'  
  
After all this was so unlike him. She stared at his back and for a second, she just wanted to ask him if he was okay. But then... "What the hell are you looking at!" Her eye twitched. "SIT!!" She walked away from the smoking crater that was Inuyasha. 'But then again..' That had been close...to close. She had almost asked him what was wrong, he had sensed it coming. That's why he had to act normal at the last moment or she might have known. His time was coming. The time of awakening. It was a time in which all noble youkai had to go through, and even though he was considered a filthy half-breed, his demon blood was noble indeed. His demon blood was beating harder and faster, and he didn't know how long tetsuiga could control it. As he pulled himself from his miny crater and began walking toward the village, he began musing. 'I don't trust myself around Kagome any more. The night of the red moon my demon blood shall awaken and there is no telling what I might do.' :kill..: 'Oh no.' :kill.: 'Oh HELL NO!!' : Where...is...she?: 'Not again! I'm not going to kill anyone! And Kagome is in the village...where I should be.' : Protect...Kagome..: 'Yes, we will protect her.' That was the only thing him and his demon blood agreed with Kagome. Ever sense the voices started, Inuyasha had learned to talk with his demon blood. Mentally of course. : !: Inuyasha growled to himself. As his time fast approached, his demon blood had been pushing to be let free. And it was succeeding. It took almost all of his strength to keep it in. He just had to hold on until his time passed. Just a little bit longer.. "INUYASHA!!!INUYASHA!!" "Huh?' He was at the village already. He saw Kagome at the entrance to kaede's hut, looking around for him she was calling his name, and she seemed quite frantic. She turned and saw him, and with that one look, he thought her the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long raven hair flowed around her nice shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes locked with his golden ones. "Inuyasha!" Her face broke into a smile. A beautiful smile that was just for him. "Inuyasha! When you didn't come, I thought something was wrong! I'm so glad!" 'She...she was worried? For me? I don't deserve your worry Kagome, if I can't protect you from myself..' :Mate..: That was his demon's name for Kagome, which was another reason he held it in. If it were freed, who knew what it would do to Kagome? He had to protect her. He put on his tough guy face. "Feh1 I'm just fine! No need to worry!" She pouted, which was a face he especially loved to see. "Well fine! I won't worry anymore!" She huffed any turned her back on him and made her way into the hut. 'whew..' Things were back to normal. He went to the door, and almost ran into Kagome she turned and held her face down. Even then, he could see the thin line of pink on her face. "Uh...sorry about earlier today. I kind of overreacted.." Then she ran back in. 'She was sorry? I don't deserve any of it..' :Forgiven: He walked into the hut and was greeted by his friends. "Hello Inuyasha." That was Miroku, sporting a thumping red bruise on his cheek. "Hello Inuyasha." There was Sango sitting as far away from Miroku as possible, with a twitching eyebrow and her 'don't even think about it' glare aimed at Miroku. "Hi Inuyasha." There was Shippo, sitting beside kiara licking a lollipop. :Pack..: "Inuyasha guess what Kaede's learned!"  
  
He sat down in his regular style and listened in on what kaede was saying. "There have been tales of an invincible demon that has the power to drain energy. It is said to have numerous shards." "Feh! We'll see how 'invincible' this demon is. We leave tomorrow. I have something to do." Kagome was shocked. He had something to do? Usually he was mister energy, and ready to go on a shard hunt at any time. What could he have to do? It was none of her business. And besides, she should be glad for the break. He was losing it. His vision was blurring. He just had to escape. As he raced through the forest he tried to contain it. 'Got to hold on!' He could feel his blood pounding. It was trying to take control. He felt his claws flexing as his claws grew. : Let me out! Must...kill...demon: How long could he hold on? How long could he fight it? He was weakening. It was winning. He couldn't hold on. He couldn't. 'I can't protect you Kagome!' That was what he thought as he let rip a demonic howl and lost all sanity. Kagome snapped her head up. Something was wrong.. Inuyasha was in trouble!! "You guys! Something's wrong! Inuyasha's in trouble! 'We have to save him'  
  
Oh! Pretty good ain't it? Tell me what you think. Next chap. Inuyasha realizes the full power of his demon blood! And first thing on his mind? Protecting Kagme. Next killing all those who threaten her. Watch out Naraku! And watch HOJO!! 


End file.
